Haunting
by Wormmon456
Summary: Sort of AU. A mysterious man is following Autumn in a haunted house. Will she get out alive? (Story written for a competition at school.)


_**I don't own Chase Young, he belongs to Christy Hui.**_

It was a cold day in winter. Autumn Eby and her friends were walking home from ice-skating, when Autumn saw a man from the corner of her eye. She looked up at him, and saw his gleaming orange-coloured eyes watching her. Autumn quickly looked away and walked a little faster.  
"Slow down, Autumn!" her friend, Pheobe Boon, shouted. "Wait for us!"  
"Sorry. I'm just a bit scared." Autumn apologized, slowing down.  
"What of?" Pheobe asked.  
"Oh... Some wierd man." Autumn blushed a little as her friends giggled. Autumn glanced back and noticed the man was gone. He had disappeared.

That night Autumn snuck out of the house, careful not to wake her parents or baby Summer. She crept down the stairs, and quietly unlocked the front door. Autumn paused before opening the door and stepping out onto the streets of Macclesfield.

She met her friends outside of the town's "haunted" house.  
"Hey. We've been waiting ages!" Pheobe moaned.  
"Sorry. I had to sneak out." Autumn replied.  
"Well, Autumn, I dare you to go inside the house!" Her other friend, Faye Hammond, grinned.  
"Inside?" Autumn squeaked.  
"Yes. Unless your a chicken?" Faye's grin grew wider.  
Autumn took a deep breathe. "Alright. I'll go in." she said.

Autumn walked over to the door of the house. She looked back and saw Faye and Pheobe watching her. She waved to them before walking inside the house. Autumn looked around the main room of the house.

The room was full of cobwebs. The furniture was covered by sheets, and gave the impression the house had not been lived in for some time. The room gave off a musty smell. Autumn coughed as she entered. Besides her coughing, she heard nothing else in the house. She ran her fingers along the table and felt large balls of dust collecting on her fingers. As she brushed her fingers on her shorts, she heard footsteps approaching. Autumn looked around. Nowhere to hide. She backed away from the coming footsteps.

She saw the man from earlier approaching.  
"You! Who are you?" Autumn yelled.  
"My name is Chase Young." The man had a strange look on his face, similar to a smirk. His long black hair had a green tint to it. Autumn idly wondered how he got his fringe to curve like that. The man was wearing armour, and Autumn noticed his eyes were like slits. The man creeped her out. Autumn ran away from the man, further into the house. 'Who is that Chase? And why is he following me?' she thought, as she ran into another room.

Autumn closed the door and looked around. She was in a bedroom. The bed was clean, and didn't look slept in. She put her ear to the door but couldn't hear anybody approaching. She slowly opened the door and peeked out. Nothing. Autumn stepped out of the bedroom and walked back the way she came. She bumped into a wall, right where the front door should have been. After what felt like hours of searching, Autumn still couldn't find the door. She was just giving up when she fell through the floor.

Autumn groaned as she got up. Her wrist hurt from where she fell on it. As Autumn explored, and she found herself in a basement. She tried the door. Locked. Autumn paced the basement, before stopping to look up at the hole she fell through. She glanced around herself, but found nothing useful. She felt like there was no way out.

Another few hours passed. Autumn sat on the cold, hard floor and thought. She couldn't get through the door. She couldn't climb up through the hole.  
"There has to be a way out. I just need to find it." Autumn got up and traced her fingers along the walls. As she began circling the room she felt one section of the wall was different. She pushed on the wall, and it swung open to reveal a passageway, that led into darkness.

Autumn looked around the basement. She then looked back into the passageway. The darkness seemed to be never ending. However, she knew if the choice was darkness or loneliness, she'd choose darkness. On she went, into the passageway.

As she walked, the passageway seemed to get longer and darker. Just as Autumn thought it wouldn't stop, a light appeared. Autumn walked into the light and found herself in the gardens. She grinned and walked over to the fence, then followed the fence until she reached the gate of the house. As she left the house and gardens behind Autumn saw Chase Young watching her from one of the windows, before he vanished right in front of her eyes.


End file.
